deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Brent Radford's computer
is a computer that appears in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It belongs to Brent Radford, a private investigator hired by David Sarif to run a background check on Adam Jensen. The computer is in Radford's storage unit in the alley near Detroit Police Station, and can be accessed during part 2 of the Acquaintances Forgotten side-quest. It has security rating 3; the login is bradford and the password is sparky. Emails RE: Jensens' Psych Evaluation From: frenticpony@SI.corp.det To: brent_radford@caps.det.usa This is good work, Brent. Keep it up. D You wrote: >Mr. Sarif, > >I found Adam Jensen's psych evaluation following >that SWAT incident with the augmented teen. I >managed to sneak a look at the folder, but I >couldn't copy it. At least, not yet. I'll be honest >with you, the psych eval doesn't paint a pretty >picture. It mentions the problems with authority >figures, a disregard for the chain of command, >anger management issues and potential PTSD. > >Here's the thing: when you hired me, you said you >wanted me to read between the lines? So here it >is... the evaluation reads like fiction. I'm thinking >a pissed off superior wanted Jensen off the force >and had the evaluation worded to read like just >cause. But most of the rank-and-file I spoke to >respected and liked Jensen. They thought he was >a real straight shooter even though the SWAT >incident soured his reputation a little. Still, even >my source liked him enough to want to keep his >phych eval buried. > >-Brent Hot off the presses From: zer0cool@planet.hack To: brent_radford@caps.det.usa Radford, Here's a little nugget I gleamed off the PC of your man's beau, or ex-beau? I was hoping to get more, but some "nucl3arsnake" was hounding my trace and I had to jump networks. When I tried to reconnect, my tunnel was caved. Whoever that was, they're good. I'm not gonna risk going back in anytime soon. PS consider my debt paid. This is the last time I do a job without the money upfront. ---------------------------------- TO: mreed@SI.corp.det FROM: rebecca_downey@ketherian_labs.mti.can re: Paternity Test Hey Megan, I know you had some questions about the files I sent. Sorry about all the graphs earlier, but that sample was nothing short of groundbreaking and I got excited. I don't suppose you could tell me where you got it? The short answer to the original breakdown I sent is this... yes, the DNA samples are remarkable and we were unbelievably lucky to catch the reason why. We've been working with VersaLife's new Chaos Model Genomatrix, which is trying to apply fractal mathematics to the study of genetic mutation. In essence, we've been trying to predict the future of human evolution using past mutations stored in the database of our mitochondria (which is passed uninterrupted from ancestral Eve through our mothers; it gives us an accurate and universal roadmap for our common past). The thing is, the sample you sent fits one of our evolutionary models of the future. We're talking about someone who is ahead of the genetic curve by one step, maybe two. Do you know what this could mean for medicine alone? You have a living, breathing Nobel Prize on your hands! The thing is... I can’t tell you if this is a natural leap in evolution, or something done to the mother while the baby was in vitro. But I do know that this person’s mother had no-such mutations... the mitochondria don't lie. Rebecca RE: Paternity Test From: frenticpony@SI.corp.det To: brent_radford@caps.det.usa Thanks, keep digging... D You wrote: >I had a friend at the Geneview Labs run the test >off the records like you asked. Does your subject >know that neither of his parents are his birth >parents? That surprised me. The mother was >sterile according to those old medical records I >dug up, but his dad carries no common >phenotypes either. > >See for yourself: > >MOTHER: >Margie Jensen >08.05.72 >Caucasian > >FATHER: >Arthur Jensen >11.23.69 >Caucasian > >CHILD: >Adam Jensen >03.09.93(?) > > >Genetic Systems Tested/Parentage Index >D2S44/0 >D4S163/0 >D7S467/0 >D10S28/0 > >Probability of Parentage: 0 RE: FW: Arthur Jensen From: frenticpony@SI.corp.det To: brent_radford@caps.det.usa Radford, I strongly advise you not to. I've heard enough and I'll have nothing to do with White Helix. The less I know, the better, and I would advise you to follow suit. In fact, consider your contractual obligations fulfilled, this investigation is over. I'll get in touch to organize the rendering and payment of bills for your service. D You wrote: >I thought this was pretty interesting. >I'm going to start digging around for some >more info on this White Helix Labs. It could >lead to a big break in the case behind our >mysterious boy wonder. > >-Brent > > >---------------------------------- >TO: brent_radford@caps.det.usa >FROM: lucius_marco@khyber.mi.ysa >SUBJECT: Arthur Jensen > >Brent, > >It wasn't easy, but I finally backtraced some of >Margie and Arthur Jensen's past... through their >medical files. Arthur Jensen had enough >connections through his old Desert Storm >buddies-turned-security consultants to have >certain records pulled, which is why the family is >a ghost. But he couldn't hide Margie's records. > >For a period of 8 years, Arthur relied on the >insurance policy of his then-employer, WHITE >HELIX LABS, to pay for his wife's medication. >She was on antidepressants since 14, and >needed regular prescriptions. When White Helix >Labs burned down, all it's files and employment >records were lost and the Jensens stayed >invisible mostly. > >Here's the thing.... one minute Adam doesn't >exist, and the next the Jensen's have themselves >a bouncing and healthy 5 year old. That's when >they pull their vanishing act. So, on a hunch I >sniffed around some more and sure enough, the >Jensens had tried adopting kids from several >Michigan agencies, but Margie was deemed unfit >as a parent. Next thing you know, they have >Adam; there's no real trail saying how he was >placed in their hands. > >Hope this helps. > >Lucius RE: New Lead: Michelle Walthers From: veronica_m@pryviteyes.inc To: brent_radform@caps.det.usa Hey B, Got a tip for ya on that case you're working. There's a woman named Michelle Walthers... she worked at that lab you mentioned, White Helix? She was a nurse and good friends with the Jensens, particularly Arthur. She's living in Detroit now, on Brooklyn Court. There's just one problem. According to my initial probes... she's senile. But you've always had a way with the ladies; maybe you could coax some information from her ;) V Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers